


You're Mine

by Sinwins



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cafe Leblanc date, Christmas Date, Gen, I am aware it is the middle of May as I'm posting this, Observatory date, Other, Reader is a college student, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwins/pseuds/Sinwins
Summary: You usually spend Christmas alone and Iwai usually spends it with Kaoru. This time, however, Kaoru has a date for the Holidays. Maybe you will too.





	You're Mine

You have been working at an airsoft shop at night during the Fall to help pay off your college debt. Iwai, the boss and owner, was kind enough to offer you a job that managed to fit into your busy schedule. Although the area seemed sketchy, you had no other choice since there weren't a lot options for you but over time, you grew accustomed to the shop; and your boss, who turned out to be a caring judicial father. Time after time he would talk about his son, Kaoru while you brought up school once in awhile. As your relationship with Iwai grew, you slowly developed feelings for him. However, you decided to keep them to yourself, fearing he didn't feel the same because he didn't show any sign of requiting your feelings.

  
A week before, the day was going by the usual: slow. The lack of customers didn't bother you or Iwai. In fact, you found the silence in the shop to be calming, which was something you found ironic for an airsoft shop. Iwai was flipping through his magazine, fixated on the material while he adjusted the position of his feet on the glass case. The lack of noise made the cracking sound of the lollipop in his mouth more prominent. You felt so comfortable at this moment that you couldn't help but hum as you swept the floor. Although you kept the volume to a minimum, Iwai didn't let this quirk slip.  
“That's a nice tune you got there,” he quipped as he flipped a page. Your flinched at his compliment and tightened the grip of the broomstick. You didn't expect him to hear you since he was interested in his magazine. If he was listening to you, what if he was also keeping an eye on you? A light blush spread onto your cheeks at the thought.  
A compliment from Iwai was rare and when he did, you couldn't help but fluster a little. “T-thank you,” you said as you rubbed the back of your neck. You kept contact with the floor, embarrassed to face Iwai but in the end you couldn't help yourself and faced your eyes on him.

  
Although he didn't turn to face you, you could tell he glanced at you from the corner of his eye. “You're welcome,” he smiled. The blush on your cheeks got redder at the sight. His gentle expressions were also a rare sight and is always a treasure to see. You tried to return to your work, but your hums became more clunky due to your flustered state. After a moment, you gave up because you couldn't bring yourself to focus on your work. You decide to talk to Iwai in hopes to lighten up your tense self. A glance of the calendar by the door gave you a topic to bring up. Sweeping less quickly now, you decided to bring up the question.

  
“So..What do you usually do on Christmas, Iwai-San?” you asked, pretending to be focused on cleaning the floor. Iwai shuffled his feet again, flipping another page. He hummed as he thought of an answer. You stopped and faced him again, although you could only see the back of his head for a moment before he returned to face you.

  
He flipped the position of the lollipop to the other side of his mouth and gave it a soft chew before issuing a response, “Not much… I usually spend it with my Kaoru.” After saying Kaoru’s name, he sighed and closed the magazine, “‘though that ain't happening this time.” You asked him why it wasn't and he shifted his feet to the floor and rested his elbow on them. “Turns out he's got a date this year,” he chuckled slightly, “I'm proud of him, but that means his old man has to spend it alone. It's pathetic, huh? Being selfish like that.”

  
You shook your head, “Well no one wants to spend Christmas alone,” you empathized as you rested your back on the iron shelf, “I don't have anyone either. My parents are taking a trip this holiday, so I can't visit.” The shelf wasn't comfortable, but talking to Iwai felt so blissful that it didn't bother you.  
Iwai smiled and stared at you for a few before he returned to his normal slacking position. Picking up another magazine, he chuckled as he flipped to a new page, “Guess we’re just going to be a couple of loners on Christmas Eve.”

  
“It doesn't have to be that way!” you blurted before you realized what you said. Although you didn't see it, Iwai blinked at the sudden idea. You bit your lip. The fact that he caught you humming flustered you enough, you didn't need to be more embarrassed. You promised yourself to keep your relationship with Iwai to a platonic one but you couldn't resist bringing up the question. Knowing that you couldn't turn back, you decided to finish the proposal. Stuttering, you brought up the question, “maybe… we can spend it together?” There was a moment of silence, but it felt much longer while a tensity build up inside you. Such a simple question was enough to determine your stance with your crush and that thought made you anxious.

  
“Sure,” Iwai bluntly accepted. Your heart jumped and you felt a rush of excitement that you contained. You couldn't help it, but a goofy grin spread on your lips in glee. The two of you set up a time and place to go, digressing a few times on simple stories and memories of your previous Christmases. The two of you chattered away and before you knew it, your shift had ended. You withdrew your apron, said your goodbye, and left, with Iwai seeing you off and grinning from behind.

  
It was a cold snowy night in Tokyo. The day was Christmas Eve, a bustling time for all couples alike. Usually, it was a boring and lonely time for you, since you would spend it alone in your apartment, but tonight was different. You were spending it with Iwai. Hurriedly, you ran out the door as soon as you finished getting dressed and tried to get to the train station as soon as possible. As you merged into the sea of people in the bustling train, you wondered how this date would go, daydreaming about the romantic turns it could take.

  
Just then, an announcement blared through the intercom, snapping you out of your dream. “Now arriving at Yogenjaya, this is the stop for Yogenjaya,” a feminine voice announced as the train began it’s stop. The crowd you stood in dissipated into the station while a new one took it’s place, bumping into you without hesitation. After a few minutes of push and shove, you arrived at the streets of Yogenjaya and began to walk to your destination. Iwai had chosen a cafe not too far from the station that was also not too well known. To you, the fact that this cafe was unheard of fitted the aspect of Iwai. You smiled at the analogy of the two while you followed the directions from the GPS.

  
“Cafe Leblanc..” you muffled in your scarf as you read the sign. It was a small cafe hidden in alleys of one of the neighborhoods of Yogenjaya. Peering through the glass window of the door, you only saw a old couple chattering as they watched the tv while a middle aged man, who appeared to be the waiter, work on a puzzle of some sort; but there was no Iwai. You pouted, and although you two didn't discuss it, you decided to wait outside for him.  
There was another thing you two hadn't agreed on. You tightly clenched the ribbon of the bag you were holding with both hands. Within it, was a present for Iwai. It was a gesture you couldn't bring yourself to withdraw. Even though you promised yourself to hold back from getting close to Iwai, you couldn't help but by him a gift and wear your best outfit for him. The fact that he accepted your invitation and offered a place to eat gave you hope of the possibility that he also shared your feelings.

  
Just then, Iwai quickly ran up the block. Immediately, you hid the bag in your coat, feeling unprepared to give it to him yet. He was wearing his usual attire, with the exception of not having a lollipop in his mouth, not that you didn't mind. “Sorry…” he panted as he grasped his knees. He paused, catching his breath for a few seconds and forming small warm clouds in the snowy air. You told him it was alright and that if he was okay. He nodded as he stood up again, “Yeah.. there was traffic out.. wait, but what about you? You should've waited inside. Don't tell me you've been waiting outside all this time.”

  
You shook your head and lightened your grip on the present, holding it in one hand now, and spread your legs a little more apart. Looking up at him you grinned and scratched your cheek with a chuckle, feeling slightly embarrassed. “Sorry, I wanted to wait for you…” you sheepishly stated.

  
“Idiot… you're going to catch a cold here,” he sighed, “don't know what I'd do if you did..” Your heart jumped. There was that rush of excitement again, showing that you were truly falling for him. You kept in your giddy reaction, only widening your smile at him. “What, do you want to catch a cold? On Christmas?” He said with concern. You disagreed, telling him that you were just glad that he was concerned for you. “Well of course I would be.. being sick isn't a good thing. You should know that. Let's head inside before you actually catch somethin’,” he proposed before heading to the door.

  
As he does, he stops for a moment and slightly turns his head towards you before turning the doorknob. “By the way, you look.. nice today,” he muttered before heading inside. Your heart jumped. It's only been a few minutes and you were already being swooned by your crush. Biting your lip, you followed Iwai, trying to get ahold of yourself. Although you had hopes, you had a slight fear that Iwai didn't have feelings for you, that he only thought you were a co-worker and a friend. It kept you grounded from any sort of romantic fantasy with him, but the way he looked and worried over you tonight didn't help at all.

  
Iwai took a seat at one of the bar stools and you followed, taking a seat next to him. You glanced at him from the corner of your left eye, and although the view wasn't clear, you could tell he noticed and was grinning at you. You blushed, lowering your gaze to face the table. Just then the waiter came by and handed the two of you two menus.

  
“Welcome, help yourself to whatever you like,” Iwai briefed before returning to his puzzle. The man didn't seem hospitable but it wasn't bothersome. You flipped through the menu, wondering what you were going to order.

  
You glanced at Iwai again, who was also thinking about what to get. “Heard from a friend that the coffee and curry is really good here,” he mentioned while still keeping his eye on the menu. You did the same, now focusing on the curry and coffee options and deciding which kind to choose. While you did so, you wondered who that ‘friend’ was. Suddenly, you heard an unfamiliar voice.

  
“Hey, didn't expect to see you here,” a new waiter said as he rested his hands into his pockets. The first things that you noticed was that he wore glasses that had a large frame and had fluffy black hair. You felt like you've seen that person before, could this have been the guy Iwai was talking about? He did look at Iwai when he spoke and the fact that he had a sly smirk while keeping his eyes on him only made you feel more secure about your assumptions.

  
Iwai returned the grin, “So you work here too, huh? Is that why you haven't been coming to work a lot?” You were already completely lost in their exchange. Could this guy be working at the airsoft store too? You've never seen him before.. You kept your eyes on him, trying to analyze who he was. He appeared to be young, an adolescent who could be going to high school. You wondered how someone so young could be associated with Iwai, unless he was a delinquent.  
The young man rubbed the strands of his hair with his index and thumb, still keeping his smile, “Maybe. Out on a date?” Your eyes widened at his remark and a light rosy blush became evident on your cheeks. The young man glimpsed at you with a sly smile, feeling smug. Iwai also glanced at you for a second before returning contact with your waiter, narrowing his eyes at him and slightly blushing as well.

  
“Oh so you a-”

  
“Shaddup.. just take our order, will ya Akira?” He scoffed before he told him what he wanted. You told him what you wanted as well after. Akira jotted them down in a small notebook and left to prepare them for you, still keeping his amused expression. Iwai didn’t look at you for a moment and you thought that was best, even though you have never seen Iwai bothered like this before. Seeing how Iwai’s head was turned to the other direction, it seemed that Akira’s teasing flustered not only you but also Iwai. The way he was acting started to make his feelings clear yet the fear you had remained and kept you from believing. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, you opened your mouth to say something but Iwai was already ahead of you.

  
He still wasn’t facing you, but his head was facing more to the middle now, “Sorry… he works with me sometimes at the shop.” You gave him an oh and a reticent laugh. Marginally, He shifted his head to your direction and returned to his calm reserved demeanor. “You may have seen him sometimes, but your shifts barely cross,” he continued.

  
Speaking of Akira, he returned to you two again, holding two cups of coffees this time. He placed them in front of you with a coaster on the bottom so that it would not damage the counter. The aroma of the coffee was inviting and exquisite even though it was faint. Akira gave his regards to you, hoping you would enjoy the beverage before leaving to prepare the curry. Yje two of you gave your thanks and as you took the small cup in your hand, you noticed that your waiter shaped the froth into a heart. You turned red again and turned your eyes to Iwai’s coffee and of course, the froth of his coffee had a similar shape. His cheeks turned to pink as well but he remained silent, staring at the coffee.

  
You decided it was your turn now to break the heavy atmosphere. “I-It’s cute, isn’t it?” you giggled nervously. In your head you were screaming, feeling how silly that remark was. You tried again, “Besides that..! It smells nice too, you- I mean- Akira wasn’t wrong about the coffee here.”

  
“That idiot…” Iwai sighed to himself.

  
You blinked, “you don’t like it?”

  
“Oh no, It smells fine,” Iwai said before he took a sip, “Woah, it tastes great too.” Your heart calmed and you smiled at Iwai, feeling at ease that he was enjoying his time with you. Iwai noticed your blissful gaze but instantly returned his eyes back to the coffee. He hunched over the counter now and eyed Akira again, who was fixing your curries in the small compact kitchen in the corner. “You… should drink it too before it gets cold,” he said, “otherwise, I'll drink it for you.”  
You blinked, your eyes widening in surprise at Iwai’s teasing and decided to play along, “you wouldn't..!”

  
“I would, it’s pretty good. You should hurry up and taste it, you're really missing out.” You laughed, genuinely laughed for the first time tonight. The tension between the two of you was gone now. Iwai grinned at you, feeling more at ease since you were no longer in your stiff, nervous posture. He began telling you about Kaoru again and you intently listened on and on as the two of you drank your coffees.

  
Akira returned with two plates of curry. The flavor was bold and you were swooned by how well the spices and flavors blended together. Iwai was too and he looked at Akira with awe, “you made this kid?” Akira nodded as he slipped his hands back into the pockets of his pants. “Holy shit…” Iwai grinned, “you blow me away sometimes.” You chimed in, telling him how you have never tried this curry before. Akira’s smile was more soft now as he gave his thanks towards you and Iwai.

  
Before paying the check, Iwai insisted to pay. Your arguments remained futile and he ended up paying for your meal. The two of you thanked Akira and the other waiter before you left. Iwai followed you, his hand softly pressing on your upper back. Your heart began to beat faster again over how close he was and by his faint touch. You knew you were falling for him but held yourself back from saying anything of the sort.

  
When the two of you were outside, his hand left your back and returned to his pocket. “Man, it sure is cold out here,” he grunted as the two of you remained standing in front of the shop, “but that curry and coffee sure was something… maybe I should take Kaoru here sometime.” You nodded, telling him that was a perfect idea. Iwai chuckled, pleased with your response. Both of your breaths formed into clouds in the cold winter air as the two of you exchanged smiles again.

  
Iwai broke the moment with a cough, “so, let's head to the observatory.”

  
You nodded, “y-yeah, let's go.”

  
The two of you huddled into bustling crowd as you took the train to your next destination. This time, you were the one who suggested it. The crowd was overbearing and you felt crushed by the abundance of people. The fact that you were so close to Iwai also didn't help. Your reddened cheeks pressed against his tough chest and you felt flustered at his touch. The texture of his turtleneck was warm and you could smell his scent during the ride. You apologized for standing close to him as you looked down and rubbed your arm.

  
“Don't worry about it, it’s fine,” he reassured. Suddenly, you felt his arm wrap around your shoulder and flinched in reflex. He withdrew his hand, rubbing his neck as he gave you an apologetic look, “Sorry… I didn’t mean to-”

  
You turned your head upwards to face him, stopping his apologized before it finished, “N-no don't be! I really.. don't.. mind.” He paused, taking time to process what you said. In boldness you held his hand and let his arm wrap around your shoulder again. “I really don't mind,” you assured, but this time, you couldn't meet his eyes. Your face was heated up by how close you two were now and your courageous move.

  
Iwai tightened his grip, pulling you even closer to him. He gulped, “I see. I just don't want to lose you in this crowd.” You shifted your head downward, taking in the moment. You knew you had to confess, at the observatory and there was no way you were turning back.

  
“I see,” you softly whispered as you closed your eyes in his embrace before the intercom broke the mood. “Now arriving…” the woman announced but you didn't pay attention. All you could focus on was Iwai… because if you took your eyes off him you were sure you were going to be swept by the bustling crowds that were colliding between you. Seriously, if you didn't follow Iwai immediately, you knew you were going to end up suffocating in the station. You followed Iwai by holding onto his sleeve as he paved the way.

  
It didn't take you long before you arrived at the observatory. The snowfall remained ambient as you chattered and walked on the snowy road, passing by the glistening light of the street lamps. The observatory was a little far from Tokyo, close to the taller mountains, and was more silent. It reminded you of the airsoft shop and the conversations and tasks you shared with Iwai on the way. The two of you passed the entrance and took your seats as the show began to start. The lights dimmed and tiny specks of light shimmered on the ceiling. You stared at the ceiling with gaping eyes, taking in the breathtaking scene. Your hands curled into one another as you gazed at the presentation, unaware that Iwai was keeping an eye on you. He followed your sights, taking in the sight of the glistening stars and the various cool hues of the galaxy. “It really is a sight,” he whispered.

  
“It really is…” you smiled. You shifted your gaze to your hands which were twiddling now, too embarrassed to tell Iwai in the eye, “I've never been here before. I'm really glad I came with you.”

  
Iwai checked you out again, “Is that so, huh? I can tell, it's all couples here.”

  
Your heart jumped and you briefly looked at the people around you. Iwai was right, the observatory was filled with nothing but couples or families. Maybe it was that that pushed you to confess, or it was the stars, or the fact that you knew you couldn't excuse your feelings anymore.

  
You faced Iwai, who was astounded by your determined but flustered look. You reached out for his hand and prepared the words you were going to say.  
“Iwai-san I-”

  
Just then the lights returned to normal and blared boldly into the room. You pulled your hand away and squinted to get used to the normal lightning. People began taking their things and partners as they prepared to exit to the back doors. You held yourself back, feeling your heart sank at another ruined moment. Iwai was still searching for a response from you with a raised brow, “Huh? Didn't you want to tell me something?” You returned to his eyes, unsure of what to say next. You felt embarrassed by the interruption and discouraged about confessing. You lowered your brow, disappointed since you felt so sure that was the perfect moment to confess.

  
You thought it was best the two of you took your leave. “I… just wanted to say that this was nice,” you expressed with the best joyful you could give to hide your sorrow.

  
Iwai flashed a grin at you with ease but there was a hint of disbelief in his gesture, “yeah, it sure was.” You asked him if he was ready to leave and he nodded. This time, you were the one that went ahead. Iwai paused for a moment before following you.

  
The two of you left the observatory. Walking back to the train station in silence together, the two of you didn't say much. Iwai brought up Kaoru a few times and you brought up school at some points as well. Besides that, there was nothing but quiet. It was an uneasy type of quiet, not like in the airsoft shop or the walk you two took on your way to the Observatory. It was unsettling. You've given up your chance to confess to Iwai but while you walked with him, you began to recall the times two of you spent together. At the airsoft shop, Cafe Leblanc, and the observatory... you felt so at ease with him and entranced by whatever topics he brought up. Even when he didn't say anything, you felt calm around him. No matter where you were, you were happy with Iwai and no matter where or when, you realized that anywhere was perfect to confess, because all that mattered was that he knew. The snow had stopped and so did you. You stopped on your tracks, shuffling your legs closely together and balled your fists under the lamplight. Iwai, noticing that you were no longer walking, stopped to see where you were, standing under the lamplight on a cold Christmas Eve, gazing intently at him with a fired up look.

  
“Huh?” He asked as he pulled his hands out of his pockets, “something wrong.”

  
Your tone was soft but determined as you began, “Iwai-San.. I like spending time with you. Tonight has been great, nothing but great! It's something I will always treasure.” You began to reach into your coat and your cheeks began to heat up again. Your voice was raised now, “For the longest time I had feelings for you. No matter where we are or how quiet you are, I like being with you. I want to spend more time with you.”

  
You pulled out the gift and reached it out to him as you confessed loudly with all your heart, “Iwai-San, I like you!”

  
Iwai looked at the gift and looked at you, taking in your words. It took him a few seconds before he spoke up. He sighed, chuckled for a brief moment, and rubbed his neck, “You sure are corny huh?... heh, idiot.”

  
You raised your posture immediately, shocked by his response.“H-hey!! It wasn't easy to say! I've been thinking how to tell you all night!” you blurted before you realized you didn't mean to say that last part. You bit your lip to keep yourself from saying anything else..

  
Iwai smirked at you, amused by your position, “All night huh? You sure you're crazy for an old man like me?” He seemed to have fun toying with you since he kept on teasing.

  
You nodded, still keeping your eyes on him. No matter what, you weren't turning back, figuratively and physically. “I don't mind it at all. I just, want us to be closer than what we are now,” you convinced.

  
“Closer…” Iwai repeated lowly, walking towards you and closing the gap, “I see.” Your eyes were still on him, no matter how flustered you were. “Hm.. I like the sound of that.”

  
At this point you were frustrated at Iwai. He was clearly enjoying the position you two were in, as if he was already prepared for this to happen. You were about to scold him so you can finally get him to give you a response, but your entire body froze when Iwai suddenly presses his lips on yours. He places a minimal pressure on your lips with his, like you were fragile. It was so sudden and it surprised you, but it made you crave for more of his touch. Firmly, you pressed your fingers on his shoulder, pulling him closer to you. The after smell of the curry and coffee you both had lingered between your breaths. The aroma of his scent and that drilled into your mind in this burning memory, one that you would treasure. You returned the kiss, shifting your lips between pressing and pulling them away as you stroked his 5 o’clock shadow with your thumb from your other hand.

  
Iwai was the first to pull away, to your dismay. He kept his hand on your shoulder and looked at you longingly with a smile, “you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that… now I can say I like you too.” He gives you another soft peck on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

  
You smiled as you rested head on him, "Merry Christmas Iwai-san."

* * *

  
Although the two of you wanted to stay out longer, it was getting late. Iwai had to wait for Kaoru to get home and you needed to prepare for your Winter term. Before you parted ways at the station, you handed Iwai your gift before the intercom chimed in to announce the last train that would take you home. You would surely get his thanks the following day when you arrived for work and told Iwai your goodbyes as you were swept by the crowd one last time. When he arrived home, Iwai settled by the small dining table that stood by the kitchen. He unveiled the velvet blue bag to see what you got for him.  
What it contained was a box of his favorite brand of lollipops with various flavors.

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Christmas Date late in Spring? No? Just me? Okay..  
> I HAD NO OTHER IDEAS.. I wanted to write a self insert with Iwai and the only idea I had at the time was a Christmas date. (Kinda.. got the ideas from the Christmas dates in Persona 3) Anyway, maybe I'll write more? I really don't know, I usually write once in a blue moon. ( >__< ) but please, feel free to leave some critiques. Don't hesitate pointing out small mistakes either, I'll be glad to fix them. Thank you!!  
> 


End file.
